El complemento del corazón
by FuzorZero
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dos corazones necesitan juntarse? cuando dos corazones separados por la muerte se vuelven a juntar, el uno pide a gritos un alma compañera el otro pide un camino que transitar


_Primero: Ulquiorra Cifer,Orihime Inoue y Bleach no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a TiteKubo._

_Segundo :Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretencion no comercial, así que nos e debe copiar u alterar si el debido consentimiento del autor, osease yo._

_Tercero: Quejas, reclamos, sugerencias y demás son mas que bienvenidos._

_Cuarto: Agradecimientos TutiSara quien me ayudo a editarlo y hacer que quede mucho mejor._

_Quinto: Es todo... diviértanse._

_

* * *

_

El complemento del corazón

Orihime Inoue estaba en su cama, veía como su propia vida estaba hecha pedazos, Ichigo, el único hombre para el que ella tenia ojos, le había abierto los ojos mostrándole que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, era una mujer que a pesar de ser hermosa y ser frágil, estaba de alguna forma maldecida. Ulquiorra Cifer, un ser descorazonado y el único que deseaba tener a Orihime para si, no podía, pues lastimosamente el viento se lo llevo en forma de cenizas. Desde ese día y desde que terminaron los incidentes con los hollows y los arrancares ella solo lloraba por su mala suerte, y por su soledad, ¿habría algún remedio para esta pobre mujer? Probablemente si, probablemente no.

A altas horas de la noche su sollozos eran acallados gracias a la acción de Morfeo, y cada noche ella soñaba con el, con su rostro pétreo, sus ojos verdes y las líneas del mismo color que delineaban su rostro como si fueran las lagrimas de un hombre solitario, pensaba en su cuerpo, pensaba en el, en su corazón.

En la mañana volvía a llorar, no le quedaba mucho por que vivir, sus amigos se alejaron bastante, la dejaron atrás mientras ellos siguieron con sus vidas, después de sus lagrimas debía vivir como siempre, el instituto, las tareas, las sonrisas que debía fingir ante la presencia de todos, pero llegaría un día, en el que ella estallaría y nunca mas podría fingir.

Una noche terminaba sus quehaceres, los exámenes finales la habían dejado bastante agotada, en un momento cayo en su escritorio, y una sombra se asomo a su ventana, entro a la habitación iluminada por una lamparita, y se dio una oportunidad para si mismo de acariciar su cabello.

-que…suave…-el susurro suavemente y se sentó en la cama para admirarla en las sombras mientras ella dormía, hasta que se giro para mirar la luna, por accidente hizo caer el despertador que se encontraba al lado de la cama, como producto de este hecho Orihime despertó.

Ella giro en todas direcciones, como quien despierta de un placido sueño, y en ese momento lo vio, no estaba con la hakama ni en su forma liberada, simplemente tenia una túnica blanca y su mascara tampoco se hallaba allí, solo estaba el, no como hollow sino como alguien

-Ul…Ulquiorra –ella lo miro y comenzó a llorar, se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir

-¿e...estas bien...mujer? – el se quedo quieto, y solo la miraba con esa misma curiosidad con la que alguna vez intento ver eso que los humanos denominaban sentimientos

-si…-ella lo seguía abrazando y sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, sus lagrimas habían empapado la túnica el antiguo espada, hasta que se calmo y se retiro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – por favor…dime..Que…esto...que no es un sueño

-al fin…lo entendí…- el tomo las manos de ella entre las de el, eran cálidas en contraste a su frialdad – mi corazón, siempre...Estuvo en tus manos.

-y el mío siempre estuvo en las tuyas…-soltó las manos de Ulquiorra y acaricio un momento el área donde se encontraban aquellas líneas, con su índice recorrió una de estas, de manera suave

-Mujer…podrías…seguir…mostrándome…el corazón…- el acaricio un momento su rostro, al igual que sus manos eran cálidas, a pesar de que ese rostro estuviese adornado por las lagrimas que escurrían por sus ojos cada noche y en ese instante, el las borro

-si…-ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, se acercaron, mas, y mas, hasta que quedaron a milímetros - por…favor… -ambos se besaron tiernamente, ella sintió sus labios tan dulces, después ambos se separaron

-¿que..Es…eso…mujer? – Ulquiorra se sonrojo, se notaba perfectamente debido a la palidez de su piel, su mano se movió de manera involuntaria y la acerco a el tomándola de su cintura

-es un beso…- siguió besándolo con cariño – te mostrare como dos corazones se juntan – ella lo abrazo y lo beso con mas pasión, en un momento Ulquiorra cedió y algo en el surgió, ¿corazón?, ¿pasión?, ¿amor? Quien podría saberlo, ahora el era esclavo de eso que tanto ansiaba saber y no se detendría hasta que conociera eso que la peli naranja le dijo

Ulquiorra la siguió besando con intensidad, como si empezara a comprender que era eso llamado pasión, Orihime lo acostó en la cama y continuaron besándose, el pálido quedo sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, estaba abrazados, involuntariamente el comenzó a subirle la camiseta con la que ella estaba vestida, y comenzó a palpar su piel, tan llena de colorido, bajo hasta donde había le había levantando su prenda y comenzó a besarle, la chica solo se limito a exhalar leves gemidos, mientras un extraño rubor los poseía a ambos

-Tengo envidia por el corazón – el volvió a su rostro y la miro, tan fijo, tan expectante de algún comentario, pero ella no hizo nada, solo se limito a iluminar con una sonrisa la noche, mientras ella tomaba su rostro y lo empujaba hacia su boca de nuevo, pero esta vez la chica comenzó a propiciar un jugueteo con sus lenguas al cual el ex espada siguió, mientras las caricias se hacían mas frenéticas, las manos de ambos se cruzaban como si se necesitasen sentir a un nivel mas intimo

-Ulquiorra…-ella seguía besándolo, como si ambos lo quisiesen, ella hizo que el se levantara y le quito la túnica, solo se veía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, ella lo miraba, algo se encendió en ella, ahora era algo mas allá del amor, algo mucho mas que eso, la lujuria estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella.

-tengo gula por el corazón –Ulquiorra la aprisionó y le quito totalmente la camisa, como si hubiese aprendido por imitación que esto conllevaría a quitarse los ropajes, dejo al aire esos grandes senos de los cuales la naturaleza doto a Orihime – que…debo…hacer…mujer- el la miraba inocentemente, esperando ordenes.

-por…favor…-ella lo oriento hacia sus pezones – por…favor…besa…las…-acto seguido el espada comenzó a besar suavemente los pezones de la chica, erectándose poco a poco y con cada beso, Ulquiorra decidió intentar algo nuevo y comenzó a morderlos suavemente, ella, solo podía limitarse a espetar leves gemidos que estimulaban al ex espada haciendo que ejecutara sus movimientos mas rápido.

-codicio por el corazón – Ulquiorra seguía susurrando mientras le bajo los shorts que la joven llevaba y miro la ropa interior de ella, tenia cierta humedad, el en su inocencia comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos de manera muy suave a lo cual Orihime grito un poco mas fuerte, el solo se guiaba por el instinto, tocaba encima de la ropa interior y ella estaba muy sensible, mojada, pasados unos minutos ella no pudo mas y termino por inundar su ropa con un repentino y fuerte orgasmo

-ULQUIORRA! – se escucho dicho grito en el momento en que ese liquido inundo los panties de Orihime – por…favor…qui…ta…me…los… - ella aun no se podía reponer del shock que le provoco dicho placer, Ulquiorra solo accedió quitándole su prenda, dejándola desnuda, por un momento el la admiro, admiraba su cabello desordenado en todos lados excepto 1quellos mechones que eran sostenidos por sus horquillas, su piel clara, sus ojos, y cuerpo humanamente perfecto, sus senos, su vagina, todo le llamaba la atención, era algo nuevo para el.

-soy orgulloso por el corazón – el bajo y comenzó a lamer suavemente aquellos líquidos que quedaban de ella, le sabían dulce, muy dulce, ella solo podía estremecerse mas y mas, un rubor mucho mas fuerte cubría sus mejillas, jadeaba como loca, en cuestión de minutos otro orgasmo le sobrevivo mientras jalo a Ulquiorra y le quito la camiseta

Podría observar el pecho perfecto de el, sin manchas, pálido, sin el numero y sin su hueco en el corazón, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa, estaba feliz, satisfecha por tener a alguien a su lado, a ese alguien que la hacia sentir bien consigo misma

-esto...es mi corazón al desnudo – Orihime solo podía abrazarlo a el mientras la besaba con pasión y con mas lujuria que nunca

-soy perezoso por el corazón – la peli anaranjada iba acercando sus brazos hacia las cadera de Ulquiorra, haciendo el ademan para que se los quitara, a lo que acudió al instante – siento ira por el corazón – se desnudo, no llevaba ropa interior, y se volvió a poner en posición, mientras la besaba, ella abrió las piernas, pudo sentirlo, sintió su virilidad erecta en la punta de su nunca tocada vagina, le dolió un poco.

-por…favor…mételo…un…poco…mas…suave…-ella respiraba entrecortado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amante

-por el corazón…– el entro un poco mas, ella grito levemente, se mordía el labio mientras el entraba, la beso para calmarle, se dejaron llevar – Deseo todo de ti…- el entro por completo, ella grito de dolor, pero el la beso para seguirle calmando, comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras ella elevaba sus gemidos a la calidad de gritos, sin importar la sangre que fluía de ella, era su primera vez.

-Ul..qui..orra…te…...te amo…- ella lo beso profundamente mientras jugaba aun mas con sus lenguas, se hizo mas profundo, mas duradero, mas apasionado, el besaba su cuello de vez en cuando, por un momento Orihime subió y se sentó sobre el, acto seguido el subió y la abrazo, no se quería despegar, comenzó a lamer sus senos, los besaba con cuidado.

Ulquiorra no respondió, no sabia lo que era amar, por lo que no podía darle la respuesta que tanto ella esperaba, aun así la intuición de la chica se lo hacia saber, el también la amaba, o lo que el empezaba a creer que era amor, pero necesitaba alguien que le hiciera descubrir ese corazón, se abrazaron, duraron horas en ello, se sentían felices, plenos en si mismos, hasta que Ulquiorra no aguanto y se corrió dentro de Orihime, el se acostó sobre ella mientras recuperaban el aliento

-¿esto…es…el...Lo que me decías? – el la miraba a los ojos

-si…somos tu y yo unidos…- ella lo beso, el se aparto, y Morfeo se los llevo a ambos

Orihime recupero la noción de si antes de abrir los ojos, rogo para que no fuese un sueño, rogo para que aquel hombre que la hizo suya estuviera allí, abrió los ojos y lo vio, su deseo se hizo realidad, el estaba durmiendo del otro lado, ella lo abrazo tiernamente con lo cual el abrió los ojos, y la miro inmediatamente

-¿mujer? – el hablo de manera fría

-si…soy…tu mujer…-ella lo abrazo como la noche anterior – por...Favor…llámame Orihime…

-Orihime…-la beso y le miro

-¿estarás por siempre? – ella lo inquirió con un poco de tristeza

-siempre que me necesites, me quieras

-siempre…siempre…-ella se quedo dormida de nuevo, feliz, por fin ambos habían roto sus muros, por fin habían entendido que el corazón de cada uno estaba en las manos del otro, solo necesitaban eso, necesitaban saberlo, y saber que tanto se necesitaban los dos como seres humanos y como entidades que siempre se buscaban para iluminarse el uno al otro, el uno es el complemento del otro.


End file.
